little by little
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Anna Riken, or Kira as she's better known, finds herself in the naruto world, with her fav. characters, the sand sibs! will her sadistic tendancies and sick obbsession with blood reveal who she really is or will the one interest of her affection fall 4her
1. Chapter 1

Yo pplz! I'S BAAAAAACK!!! And I'm onto a slightly new genre for me: horror! So, to be fair, I made a love story, OC, my specialty, for Gaara! I love reviews, so if someone could do that for me, that would be great!

Chapter one: call me Kira

My fist connected with someone's jaw and I smiled, satisfied, when I heard the sickening snap of it being dislocated. An unearthly scream erupted from my opponent's mouth. "Told you I was just messing around, otherwise you would be dead." My monotone voice sliced the air, and I watched as my vocals, a grey-blue shade, sliced through the slightly dimmer-colored air around me.

I lay down under a tree, oblivious of the snow around me. Suddenly I was aware of sand under me instead of snow and the instant change of temperature. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by two sage green eyes surrounded by black. Eyes that I knew all too well from my obsession with the anime naruto. I stumbled back, my face heating up in a blush that I hoped beyond hope was unnoticeable. "G-Gaara-san?" my mind fumbled to keep up with the current time; I was freaking out inside. I looked up and noticed temari and kankuro.

My eyes flew up to the cat-ear-hat immediately. I stood up and pointed to him.

"WANNABEE! I CALLED CAT EARS WAY BEFORE THEY WERE IN STYLE!"

I then broke down laughing. That was something I had wanted to do since I saw him in the anime. "Wait- what?" a very confused kankuro asked.

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. I give everybody shit about something or other." He looked at me strangely.

"I don't suffer from insanity, I'm enjoying every minute of it!" I randomly said, smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I turned to temari, who had so kindly put it like that. "I'm certifiably insane in many ways, what's YOUR excuse?"

Temari blinked at me. I tapped my chin.

"I wonder if techno-chan already put that automatic internet into my laptop already." I pulled out my laptop and was greeted by the hum of the inner-circuits zinging to life and the internet was on the screen when I could see it and I cheered before turning it off and shoving it back into my book bag.

Everyone else looked at me like I might be, well, insane.

"Nice view, kankuro?"

I said, crossing my arms over my chest, the thing he had been staring at.

Temari whacked him upside the head. "Don't do that, Temari-san!" Kankuro grinned. "See? She doesn't like it, either!" I kicked him in the groin. Hard. He fell over and winced in pain. I smiled up at temari. "One, that's much more effective.

"Two, smacking him in the head only reduces his already limited supply of brain cells."

Temari sniggered, and I could have sworn Gaara smiled, if only for a fraction of a second. Kankuro, on the other hand, glared furiously at me. I smiled sweetly.

I briefly assessed my area then.

The air here was a light red, and my vocals stood out clearly in the heat. I noticed sand. Lots of it. That meant I must have been in Suna.

I turned back to kankuro. "I'm sorry about the groin-kicking, but honestly, you deserved it." He shook his head. "Whatever. What are you doing out here?" He pushed me a little on his way up from the ground. "Annoying the hell outta you?" I offered. He glared again. "Anything less of a world-class, super-loathing-laced glare can get to me." I said, glaring back with force that gave new meaning to 'if looks could kill'.

"Anyway, I have no clue. Apparently I was somehow transported here from another dimension, one where all this is an anime and manga, even you guys. And yes, that's how I know your names." They all nodded, somewhat getting it.

"Now, I have no money, no home, and no relations. Any ideas to help me get kick-started?" Temari grinned.

"You can stay with us!"

kankuro let out a scream of terror. But since Gaara had nothing against it, I was allowed to stay. And thus, my new life began


	2. life of a cat, and an unlikely freind

"PUBA!"

"Stop that!"

"No."

I pouted falsely as kankuro yelled at me for my new nickname for him, puba. "but it fits you, and your stomach." I said, pointing to the mass that he hid under his black clothes. He flinched away from my touch and grimaced. "your hands are cold." He said. I stopped.

That's right.

I had forgotten. In light of everything that had happened during the day, though, one couldn't be blamed. He looked at me and, seeing that this upset me, he continued. "What? You been in the freezer all day? Bet that ribbon on your head froze right off. What's under there, anyway?" he reached for my head, where a red ribbon covered a good portion of my head.

My ears. My CAT ears. I suddenly realized what he was doing, and the next second he was on the ground. Arm popped out of its socket. "OOOOWWWW!" he screamed. The scream made Temari come running down the stairs, half of her hair down in preparation for bed.

"Oh Kami. What did you do to him?" she looked from him to me. I looked away, and I heard the faint ding of my little cat bell, tied on a sage green ribbon around my neck with strange writing I was sure only one other person here could read. "He was going to take my ribbon off." I whispered gently, clutching my head with both arms over said area and looking down.

"What's going on?"

Gaara's flat voice made me look up. He didn't wait for an answer, and no one offered one. He looked at kankuro, still murmuring curses aimed at me.

I hissed at him.

Oops.

"Did you just-hiss at him?" Temari asked, looking at me weird.

"No?" I offered, smiling brightly. Suddenly there was a draft near where my ribbon had…..no. I looked at Gaara, and sure enough, he had my ribbon in his hand, exposing my pointy black cat ears. I pulled my arms over my head defensively. But that only made it worse.

POP. A tail.

SWIP. I had fangs.

I already had the claws. "NYAAAAAN!" I cowered in the corner and looked at Temari and kankuro, (who apparently wasn't injured as bad as I'd thought) who looked at me like I was a monster. Wait. I had a backup story!

YAY Izzy and Katie! I looked over at Gaara tentively. He was looking back in disinterest. I sighed. "No use hiding it now, I guess." I stood up, revealing me in all my glory; two slim cat ears adorned my head, one of my fangs poked out over my lower lip, my claws standing out more so than before, and my long forked tail waving it's charcoal glory.

Temari's eyes were small in fright, and Kankuro had long forgotten about his injury. "A-Are you a demon?" Kankuro sputtered. My eyes widened, but only for a fraction of a second.

"No. I-I'm a lab experiment." I whispered. That's how to do it. Seem sad. Tears on cue. Don't let them brim over, that's too much. Sharp, ragged breath, and look at them. They were buying it. "O-oh. I'm sorry. We just--"cut in now. "You just thought the worst of me because I was different!" I screamed at them. A hiss raised in my throat. But secretly I was glad. They had bought it. I was safe. For now, at least.

A few hours later I climbed out of my bed. Three o' clock. Right on cue. I was in the habit of staying up all night long during the week and crashing all day that weekend. I scaled the roof, my ears, tail, and everything else was tucked away under an illusion jutsu I had been practicing from my cousin Izzy's books. I had finally mastered it, not a moment too soon.

My copper hair was up in a tight ponytail, and my hazelnut-based hazel eyes scanned the roof for small openings that would require little effort. I climbed lithely out of my window and onto the roof, not very high above me. My bell rang in silent effort at my recent silencing jutsu. I wanted to be known in the day, but night was a time for all to be more silent.

Pulling up on the flat roof I saw a gourd. I followed the presumed rolling direction and found Gaara, sitting alone on the roof. Check the moon, a part of me whispered. I looked up at the moon, and sighed when I saw that it was a waning cresant, almost the farthest from danger I was likely to be in. Unfortunately for me, Gaara heard me and his head jerked around to catch a glimpse of whoever was there, gourd inching closer to him. In a rush my jutsu fell, leaving my bell silent, but my cat- parts very much visible. He let his sand drop to the ground. "what." It wasn't a question, he wanted to know, and he was demanding it of me. "Can't a normal, run-of-the-mill cat girl relax under the moon at three o' clock in the morning?" I said, a little sarcastically. He turned away, back to the village. I sat next to him, careful of distance.

After a long time, he spoke. "You're not a lab experiment." I looked at him. He had caught my momentary blunder. "No, I'm not." I managed to choke out. He's going to ask! "What are you, really?" I looked down. "Te-Temari's first guess was right." He looked at me. "You're a demon?" he couldn't believe it. "Well, fourth demon. But it's the reason for the tail and all that stuff. And the reflexes. And the freezing skin….. But you can't tell anyone. Please don't." I looked at him pleadingly. "Why shouldn't I?" came his reply. "I'll be your bestest friend!" I said cheerily. He looked at me strangely, then said. "I guess, since I need one."

**Okay, so, this is post-naruto's –fight-with-Gaara, just so you know. I don't want to deal with all the technicalities, and forgive me if Gaara's too soft in this one. You'll find out later why.**


End file.
